General
Generals (元帥 , Gensui) often translated as Marshalls 'is the superior rank for an Exorcist. Five at their greatest, Generals are considered the greatest battle assets of the Black Order. As a matter of fact they are chosen only among the exorcists who have reached the critical point. Generals are directly under the authority of the Great Generals. Outline When an Exorcist exceeds the 100% synchronization rate limit, they become candidates for the rank of General. The process for becoming a general beyond this prerequisite is currently unknown but it involves the Great generals. Once an Exorcist becomes a General, they are assigned a team of Exorcists they can be expected to train. Typically, the Generals who discover new accomodators while roaming the world with several shards of Innocence they are allotted are expected to train these new Exorcists. Unlike typical Exorcists, the Generals are not under the chief officer's chain of command; their mission assignments come from the Great Generals, five unknown individuals who rank above the chief officer.] The missions of Generals are often long, and they don't come back to Headquarters nearly as much as standard Exorcists, though they do try to contact the Order at least once a month.16 Some Generals, though, are not so obedient; former General Cross Marian is notorious in the Order for having disappeared for four years after receiving a particular mission from the Great Generals (the mission to find and destroy the Akuma Egg, which was in Noah's Ark). Recently with the recrudescence of Akumas, the Generals tend to stay in the Headquarters and to complete missions with the other exorcists. Abilities and power Generals are considered the greatest battle assets of the Black Order. As such they are given very dangerous missions that other exorcists wouldn't be expected to be able to achieve. The power gap between generals and average exorcists is huge as noted by Lavi. Chapter 129 The generals are able to take on multiple level 3 akumas at once. Chapter 142 when regular exorcists have trouble fighting only one Chapters 64-71 and even level 2 akumas Chapters 11-18. The generals are able to inflict very severe damages to level 4 akumas. Each general seems to be specialized in an area of battle with Froi Tiedoll being called "the best defense of the Black Order", Cross Marian being specialized in mid to long range combat, Socalo in short range weapons and and Klaud Nine in Melee. The generals are very knowledgeable regarding the Innocence and the holy war as their position expects them to be. As such they are able to teach their exorcist disciples. Each general has authority over their own disciples and over other regular exorcists as well. Members History An unnamed general has been the master of Lenalee Lee but he died when she was young. He was replaced by one of the current generals. The generals were initially 5 at the beginning of the story. The date of their promotion from exorcist to general is unknown for the five of them. 3 Years before the story Cross Marian was tasked by the Great Generals with finding the Akuma Egg of the Earl. Upon the "End of the 7000 Years Prologue", the Noah Family decided to target the generals in order to find the Precious Heart (this was revealed later to be a lure). Unfortunately Kevin Yeegar was the first victim of the Noah and he was caught by Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot who brainwashed him and left him to die. After these events the General Units were sent to find and protect their respective general before escorting them to the headquarters. Tiedoll' s Unit were the first to find their general and upon his refusal to return to the European Branch they decided to follow him wherever he'd go. Meanwhile Winters Socalo and Klaud Nine returned to the Order by their own to find their unit's coffins.Cross on his side successfully infiltrated the Noah's Ark retrieved the Akuma Egg and allowed his unit to safely escape the ark. After the Noah's Ark events, Cross returned to the Order. There an important meeting with the generals and High-rankings from the Black Order was organized. When the Order was attacked by Lulu Bell and an army of Akumas, The Generals fought together to defend the Order. They successfully wiped out all the Akumas but they had to destroy the akuma egg to prevent it from returning to the Earl. All the Generals but Cross (not here) were later infected by the Komuvitan D Virus and turned into zombies. They were cured. After the move to the new Headquarters Cross was under house arrest. He was attacked by Apocryphos and his body disappeared. After the apparent death of Cross, the Units were reorganized. The Generals were in missions with their units when The Noah attacked the North American Branch and woke up Alma Karma. Yu Kanda, a critical point breaker exorcist was later advised by Marshall Froi Tiedoll to become a general and fill one of the two empty spots. He accepted the suggestion. General Units Each general has its own team of exorcists they are expected to train. These exorcists form their unit. Marian Unit 'Marian Unit '''is the exorcist Unit of General Cross Marian. Though Cross doesn't seem to have trained himself every exorcist in his unity, the Marian Unit was sent to help him during the General Hunt of the Noah Family. With the apparent death of the General, the Cross unit was dissolved and its members transferred to other units. Members * Cross Marian - Leader * Allen Walker: Allen was found by Cross after he lost his adoptive father. From this moment, Allen has been the apprentice of Cross for three years until he sent him to the European Branch to become an exorcist. * Lenalee Lee: Lenalee doesn't seem to have been trained by Cross but she was apparently integrated in his unit because her cuteness was a good way to keep Cross from running away from the Black Order. * Bookman : Bookman asked himself to be in Cross Unit because he was interested in Allen Walker who was his apprentice. * Lavi : Lavi followed his mentor in the Unit. History As a general, Cross Marian is know for disappearing for years without giving news to the Black Order. When Lenalee Lee's general died, she was transferred to Cross unit to prevent him from disappearing too much. Seven years ago, Cross found Allen Walker, the host of the fourteenth Noah he had been searching for almost 30 years. Three years later, when the kid's foster father died, Cross took him with him as his apprentice and formed him to be an exorcist during 3 years before sending him to the headquarters. Bookman who was interested by the boy asked to be transferred to Marian Unit along with his disciple Lavi. When the Noah started to target generals, Cross Unit was sent to find him and escort him back to the headquarters. Cross himself was targeted by twins Jasdevi but he kept escaping them and make fools out of them. The exorcists traveled up to far east and finally reached Japan where they fought the Noah Family. They were sucked into the Ark and had to fight again to escape the doomed ship. They were eventually saved by the general himself and returned to the headquarters altogether. A few months later, Marian was shot by Apocryphos and his body disappeared. The unit was dissolved and the exorcists were dispatched in other units. Nine Unit '''Nine Unit is the Exorcist of General Klaud Nine. Though it has been decimated during the general hunt of the Noah Family (except for the general himself), it is starting to grow back with the new recruits. Members * Klaud Nine - Leader * Sol Galen: The Conditions of integration of this exorcist to the Unit are unknown. They were killed by the Noah Family. * Tina Spark: The Conditions of integration of this exorcist to the Unit are unknown. She was killed by the Noah Family. * Gwen Flail: The Conditions of integration of this exorcist to the Unit are unknown. She was killed by the Noah Family * Timothy Hearst: The current apprentice of the General. Timothy was entrusted to Nine just after he became an exorcist. They seem to do all their missions together. * Lenalee Lee: After the disappearance of her previous general, Lenalee was apparently integrated to Nine's unit. * Goushi: After his promotion to exorcist, Goushi was apparently sent in mission with Klaud Unit. He didn't live long after that. History Klaud Nine was entrusted with three exorcists at some point after becoming a general. When the Noah family targeted the generals to find the heart of innocence, exorcists Sol Falen, Tina Spark and Gwen Flail were sent to look for their general and escort him back to the headquarters. Unfortunately they were ambushed by the Noah family forces and killed off. Meanwhile Klaud Nine reached the European Branch and learned the death of her disciples. In december, new Exorcist Timothy Hearst joined the Order. He became the apprentice of Klaud. When Cross Marian disappeared, Lenalee joined too . Upon the completion of the Third Exorcist Program, Goushi became part of the unit. They went on a mission in Lefkos, Greece. There they confronted Lulu Bell . Goushi's Akuma cells went crazy and he started attacking his fellow exorcists. Lenalee was forced to kill him. Tiedoll Unit '''Tiedoll Unit '''is the Exorcist unit of General Froi Tiedoll. Froi seems very inclined to take new apprentices. As a consequence most of his unit members have been personally trained by him. Tiedoll has a habit to walk the Earl with his apprentices for a year. Members * Froi Tiedoll - Leader * Noise Marie : Marie apparently has been the apprentice of Tiedoll a long time a ago. He was presumably already in the unit 9 years ago when he had his head injury. * Yu Kanda : Kanda traveled with the general for one year after the Second Exorcist Laboratory Incident. He was then sent to the European Branch to become an exorcist. * Daisya Barry : Daisya was found to be an accomodator by the general himself in his hometown of Bodrum. He convinced him to become an exorcist and the boy subsequently became his apprentice. * Chaozii Han : An Accomodator for one of the innocences carried by the general Tiedoll, Chaozii became Tiedoll's apprentice after the events of the Noah's Ark. History It is unknown when Noise Marie became Tiedoll apprentice but he became at least as soon as Kanda. Tiedoll. After the massacre of the laboratory in charge with the Second Exorcist Program, Kanda became Tiedoll's apprentice and they traveled around the world before Kanda was sent to the headquarters. Some time later, Tiedoll found a new accomodator in Bodrum, Turkey: Daisya Barry. He convinced the boy to follow him and formed him too to be an exorcist. When the Noah Family began their general hunting, Daisya, Kanda and Marie were sent to find their general and bring him back to the headquarters. Before they find him, Daisya unfortunately met Tyki Mikk and was brutally murdered. The two remaining exorcists found their general just afterwards and brought him the bad news. Froi Tiedoll however refused to return to the headquarters and chose to go on his way to find new exorcists. His apprenticed decided to follow him. They made they way to Japan while being stalked by Skinn Bolic who constantly send them hordes of Akuma they had to destroy. In Edo, they joined Marian Unit in their fight against Akumas and the Noah Family. Kanda was sucked in the ark with Marian unit while Tiedoll and Marie faced the giant Akumas outside. Before the ark disappeared, one of the innocence carried by general Tiedoll flew to a new accomodator inside the ark: Chaozii Han. The latter joined Tiedoll unit after they all returned to the headquarters. During the battle of the European Branch, Kanda Yuu's body was shattered to piece and he was transported with his friend to an unknown place by Allen Walker. The Order presumed him dead but he returned three months later before going and search for Allen Walker. He was found by General Tiedoll in a street who proposed him to become a general himself. Socalo Unit '''Socalo Unit '''is the Exorcist Unit of General Winters Socalo. Socalo appears as a tough master but he was shown to give indications to his apprentices nonetheless.The original members of the unit didn't survive the General Hunt of the Noah Family. Members * Winters Socalo - Leader * Suman Dark : The Conditions of integration of this exorcist to the Unit are unknown. He was killed by Tyki Mikk after betraying his comrades and becoming a fallen one. * Chalker Laboun :The Conditions of integration of this exorcist to the Unit are unknown. He was killed by Tyki Mikk. * Kazaana Reed :The Conditions of integration of this exorcist to the Unit are unknown. They were killed by Tyki Mikk. * Miranda Lotto : Miranda was apparently not given a unit at first. She was sent to help the Marian Unit to cross the sea in China. She followed them to Japan. This is only after their return to the Headquarters where the generals were that Miranda integrated Socalo's Unit. * Arystar Krory III : Arystar became an exorcist during a huge crisis. Because of that he didn't get to be entrusted to a general and had to accompany the Marian Unit in their research of their general. Like Miranda, he integrated Socalo's unit only afterwards. * Kiredori : As a third exorcist, Kiredori became an official exorcist and she received an unit. During a mission with her generals and her comrades the cells implanted in her drove her crazy and she had to be killed by the general himself. History Winters Socalo was entrusted with three exorcists at some point after becoming a general. When the Noah family targeted the generals to find the heart of innocence, exorcists Chalker Laboun, Suman Dark and Kazaana Reed were sent to look for their general and escort him back to the headquarters. Unfortunately before they find him, the three exorcists were confronted by Tyki Mikk in India. They were quickly defeated and Chalker and Kazaana were killed. Suman begged for his life, and Tyki accepted to spare him under the condition that he gave the locations of the fellow exorcist units. Tyki set Tease inside his body before Suman started to turn in a Fallen One. In China, maddened Suman made a rampage among both Akumas and citizens. His innocence eventually used up his life force and left him as an empty shell. The tease inside his body made him implode shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, Socalo returned to the headquarters by himself. After the Noah's Ark events, he received two new disciples, Arystar Krory and Miranda Lotto. Some months later with the completion of the Third Exorcist Program, Kiredori was added to the team and they all were sent in a mission in Jikaljan, Russia. There they faced Tryde and Jasdevi. Kiredori was soon taken over by Alma Karma cells inside her and started to attack her comrades. She was killed by her master himself. Trivia * In the pre-war imperial Japanese army, gensui is the highest military title. References Navigation Category:Organization Category:Terminology